forever or never
by Nike-june
Summary: Cato and i are not the monsters the game makers make us out to be we care. District twelve were not the only people in love
1. Chapter 1

Clove's POV

"NO! CATO! CATO! CATO!" The tributes are circling around him. Why am I just standing here? Why am I not doing anything about it? Why? Why? Why?

"Clove? Clove! Clover!" that's it. it's done he's dead. I'm beside him. I just checked his heart… he's gone. That's it there dead all of them! There all dead! I'll kill them all! But four on one, not a fair fight and they just killed Cato! What's the chance I'll make it? A boy just as strong as Cato maybe stronger is holding an axe above my head. Well at less if I died I will be with Cato. No what am I saying I'm a career I don't love right I don't know what to believe torn between my feeling's and my life

"Ahhhh" I wake up in a room! My room? In district two? It was just a dream? It was just a dream. *sigh* I know he'll volunteer though. I look at the clock beside me its six fifty! Oh no I have to run it's just a week till the games I need to train I get dressed and run down the stairs my dad passed out on the couch the smell of alcohol lingers around him after my mom died life's been hard. He just hurts us and drinks. My brother is not home again. He's almost never home after he failed to get in to the games our dad beats him. It's six-fifty five it's time to go


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER DAILY BUT SORRY IF I DON'T**

*KIM'S POV*

I live in New York now. I have a good life here. I don't think 'bout the old days much. I own a dojo here. I'm a four degree black belt and a state champion. I loved the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford. But my dojo here is much better. Bobby Wasabi New York the best of the Bobby Wasabi Chain. I know AWESOME! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! Anyways the dojo and there fearless sensei (me) are going to Seaford for a competition I wonder if I'll get to see the guys again


	3. Chapter 3

Clove's POV

Wow that was crazes but good and bad and I really need to breath Cato comes to my side

"Clove I'm so sorry" Sorry? Why is he sorry?

"Why are you sorry?" Well that sounded dumb

"Because I can't help you" Help me why does he want to help me what does he want to help me what I can't think of anything but Cato

"What do you want to help me whit?" That sounded out right stupid

"Your dad I wish I can help you get away from that awful man"

"It's ok and speaking of him he will kill me if we don't get to work ok so let's get to work!" ok that one way to break the weirdness

"I love you Clover"

"Let's get to work. Can we start whit knives?" I say walking over to the knives

"Ya sure knives fun" he jokes he likes spears and swords

"Ya, ya I know you can start whit spears?" we made it to the knives and I pick four two four me two for him

"No. Knives very cool, very fun" I knew it I hand him two of the knives and he kisses me and says "thanks babe"

"Ok this is weird from just friends to babe just not in front of people ok…babe" ok that felt weird but good know I now that that felling is part of my life and I love it I love Cato I love him he will always be mine and I will be his wow that sound weird and it's just in my head

"Good thing there nobody here I love you cool I can say it now If said it to my sister but it's not the same I love you c….l…o….v…..e ok can't say that"

"Oh oh I can I love you Clove! But I think if I'm saying it, it has to be your name I think I can say that I love you Cato! I love you! Can we get to practice now?"

"Yes! If I get a kiss…" then I kissed him just a peck but I kissed him it seen a tingle throw me

"Happy?"

"Yes now show me the skills I so very much love my pretty" it throw a knife and it hits the dummy's heart then I hit the head by the time its nine we're going to the swords just done spears. It's nine nobody came on time but they months it does not mater all the trainers are at the capitol getting ready for the games they are going to train the tributes so nobody showed up at 8 whatever what they do is there problem I don't care.


End file.
